A Raavaday Story
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Raavaday is one of the biggest celebrations in Republic City. It's the day when we celebrate when Raava first came to be. This is a story following a select few on one particular Raavaday. Huan may be coming later.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo!**

 **Disclaimer: LoK isn't mine, unfortunately…**

If there was one thing Varrick enjoyed it was throwing an awesome party—at someone else's house, of course, so he wouldn't have to clean it up. He invited everyone short of the president of Republic City (because he was still butthurt about the whole attempted kidnapping thing). The Twin Chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe were coming, not to mention Team Avatar, the Beifongs, Mako and Bolin's newly found family, and countless others.

Here are some tales from one particular Raavaday party that Varrick found especially interesting.

 **There's the intro, lovelies!**

 **Lots of love, minions. Feel free to R &R.**

 **Yours psychotically,**

 **Vee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo. Here's Bolin's family's first Raavaday celebration.**

 **Disclaimer: LoK can't be mine.**

Malia was scurrying around the house, grabbing clothes and presents and plates of cookies while Bolin and Mako's relatives stared at her from the adjoining room. "What are you doing, dearie?" Yin—Bolin's grandmother (who Malia affectionately called Grandma)—asked.

"Just peachy," Malia called as something crashed to the ground. "Ah! The snickerdoodles!"

Yin turned to her grandson who was idly sipping some juice at the table. She walked over to him at a fast pace and whacked him in the back of his head. Tu choked on his drink and began coughing, looking up at his grandmother in mild irritation. "What was that for?" he whined, holding his head.

"Go help Malia, you lazy bum!" she commanded, pointing to the door to the kitchen.

Tu nodded and stood up, making his way into the kitchen where he found Malia on the floor, pouting while she picked up the cookies that fell to the floor. "Need help?" he asked, arms folded as he leaned against the doorframe.

She looked up at him and grinned, shaking her head. "Nah, I'm just being a klutz is all. Ruined a perfectly good batch of cookies, and now we're gonna be late getting to Varrick's, and…" she trailed off, making her way to the garbage can. Just as she was about to dump the batch of cookies, Tu took her wrist and grabbed one, taking a bite.

"Ew! Gross!" Malia laughed, lightly punching his shoulder as she threw the rest of the cookies away. "Those were on the floor, you nasty!"

"They taste alright to me," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, thanks. They're my grandma's recipe." Malia began shuffling around the kitchen, grabbing bowls, eggs, flour, and all the other items needed to re-bake her cookies. As she began pouring the ingredients into a large bowl, she turned to Tu. "Will you preheat the oven to 350 please?"

"Will do." Tu walked over to the oven and stared at it for a good five minutes before Malia laughed and told him to press the button that says Bake. "Yeah, I knew that," he rolled his eyes.

An hour later, the cookies were baked and had cooled down. Malia put Tu in charge of carrying the cookies while she, Yin, and Chow carried the presents. The cookies went in the trunk of the Sato Mobile first and the gifts were stacked around them. In the car, Yin asked the question everyone in her family had been thinking. "Malia, dearie, what _is_ Raavaday?"

"Hmm? Raavaday is the celebration of the day when Raava first came to be," Malia replied, keeping her eyes on the road. "Of course, no one really knows the actual date of when Raava first came to exist, but it's this is the way things are done."

"And if that's the way things are done then that is the way they have to be," Yin stated. Malia stared at the older women with a small smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, I just say the same thing," Malia laughed, turning back to the road. "I hope we're not the last ones there…"

And the last ones there, they weren't. Varrick hadn't even shown up by the time the group arrived. Korra was there with her parents and Asami. Fire Lord Zuko was there with his daughter and General Iroh. The Twin Chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe were standing in a corner with a girl who had multi-colored hair. Bolin was making Opal laugh by the punch bowl while Mako was looking for a way to get away from Prince Wu. The Beifong twins were rigging a prank with a girl who was on the shorter side. Su and Lin were discussing the differences in the police forces in Republic City and Zaofu. Even Tahno made it, and he and his band were getting ready to provide the musical entertainment for the night.

"Where do you want me to put the cookies?" Tu asked, looking at Malia over the pile in his arms.

"Oh, right!" she grinned, grabbing his arm. She led him to the snack table and took the top tray from his arms, placing it in its designated spot. After all the trays were on the table, Malia told Tu to go have fun while she brings Yin and Chow to put the gifts down.

After everything was in its place, Malia began to make her rounds, saying hello to people and introducing herself to others. She got into a heated conversation with Chief Desna about the scarcity of good tailors nowadays and teamed up with Bolin to make Opal laugh. However when Bolin pointed out how awkward Tu looked standing alone in a corner across the room, she excused herself and made her way over to him. "Hey, what happened to obnoxiously confident Tu?" she joked, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Even your grandma's having fun!" Malia laughed, pointing to Yin who was dancing with Prince Wu. Tu shrugged in response. "Here, let me show you how to properly have fun at a party."

"What-"

She didn't let him finish asking the question as she dragged him into the middle of the dance floor. "Tahno, play that song that I like, yeah?" she called. Tahno looked over at her and smirked before he began playing a new melody.

"You know him pretty well, huh?" Tu asked as Malia began dancing (rather badly, I may add).

"I suppose so," she shrugged, looking over at him. "Now are you gonna dance with me or do I have to look like an idiot without you?"

Tu let out a low chuckle as he began to imitate Malia's movements.

… … …

When they got home, wrapped presents in hand, they were all exhausted. "Goodnight, guys," Malia yawned, rubbing her eyes as she made her way to her room.

"Goodnight, dearie," Yin called as she sat on the couch to open her present. She let out a squeal when she saw it was a book on every royal in the history of the Earth Kingdom and made a mental note to remind her to thank Malia in the morning. Chow got two tickets to the Probending Championship.

When Tu opened his, he was surprised to find a professional weight lifting kit and a handwritten letter from Malia. He shook his head, placing the box on his bed before making his way to the girl's room. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before he heard a soft "come in."

He found Malia lying on her bed, reading a book about the Avatar Cycle and its effect on the advancement of bending techniques. She looked up at him and grinned, waving him over. He made his way to the side of her bed and stood there until she laughed at him and said he could sit on her bed if he wanted.

He hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to her while she sat up. "What's up, Tu?" she asked, placing a bookmark in her book.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said, trying to radiate an aura of aloofness.

"Of course I did," she laughed, poking his cheek. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't get you anything…" he replied matter-of-factly.

"That's fine," she grinned. "I just like having people around. People to keep me company and listen to me when I need to talk. I mean, you do that for me on a regular basis, so I figured…Well, anyway, I just like giving people things, I guess."

"When you put it that way," Tu smirked, standing up. "You're welcome."

"Oh, Tu! Before you go," Malia grinned as she stood to face him. "I have one last gift for you."

"Are you insane?" he replied, eyes wide. "If you spent another-" he broke off as Malia placed her lips against his. She pulled away a second later, offering a soft smile as she booped his nose. Tu stared at her for a while before shaking his head. "What was that?"

"The last part of your present," she replied, shooing him out of her room. "Now, out! I'm tired!"

 **There you have it, my lovelies!**

 **Lots of love, minions! Feel free to R &R.**

 **Yours psychotically,**

 **Vee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next oneshot! Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: LoK is still not mine.**

Sage had been staying at the Beifong household for the past few months, loving the atmosphere and citizens of Zaofu. Wei and Wing knew that she was getting everyone gifts for Raavaday and happened to have seen where she was hiding them. So they hatched a plan—they would sneak into Sage's hiding place while everyone was about to leave for Varrick's party and peek at what she got them.

It was hard to keep it from her (lately whenever they hatched a scheme, she would be involved). They were more awkward around her after they worked out the plan, feeling like she knew something was up. "Wei! Wing! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Su called from downstairs. There was no reply. She waved Sage over. "Will you get the boys for me?"

"Sure thing," she grinned, making her way up the stairs. She stopped in front of the twins' door and knocked. "Milky Wei~! Wing-a-Ling! We're leaving now." she paused, waiting to hear a response that didn't come. Her brow furrowed, and she knocked again. "Guys?" Pouting slightly, she opened the door and peeked in, noticing the twins weren't there. _Where else would they be…_ a thought popped into her mind, cutting off the previous train of thought. _They wouldn't, would they?!_

Footsteps sounded behind her. Sage turned around, grinning at the twins. "There you are, you butttrumpets!" she exclaimed, throwing an arm over each of their shoulders. "Your mom told me to tell you we're leaving now."

"Alright," Wing replied, offering his usual smirk as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, how long do you think it'll take to get there?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know," Wei shrugged, looking to his brother. "Maybe an hour?" Wing nodded in agreement. "Yeah, about an hour."

"Too long to hold in a pee then," Sage nodded, releasing the boys. She began walking backwards down the hall as she spoke to the twins. "Tell your mom I'll be right down."

"Have fun urinating," Wing called as he and his brother descended the stairs.

Sage made her way to the broom closet across the hall from her room. Once inside, she turned on the light and located the secret compartment in the wall that was hidden by coats and shoes. She opened the compartment and reached in, grabbing the present meant for the twins. She bit back a smile as she noticed the tape was coming off in one corner. "Pretty smooth, boys," she whispered, shaking her head. "But not smooth enough."

Sage quickly took the package to her room and found a box that matched the size of the one originally intended for the twins. Then she took out four more boxes, each decreasing in size. Finally she found a bar of women's soap still in the box. Sage placed the soap into the smallest box, taped it close, and put it in the next smallest. After taping the last box closed, she found her wrapping paper and wrapped it exactly as it was for the original present.

She placed the newly wrapped package back into the secret compartment and quickly made her way downstairs. "Sorry for the hold up!" she announced. "But when nature calls, you know?"

"It's fine," Su smiled before rushing everyone out the door.

The car ride was mostly quiet with random bursts of jokes from either the twins or Sage. "I hope you boys will be saving me at least one dance tonight," Sage smiled, looking from Wei to Wing (who currently sat on either side of her).

"I'll dance with you first," Wei offered, shooting her a lopsided grin.

"Whoa, you _always_ get to dance with her first," Wing complained, reaching over Sage to shove his brother.

"That is true," Sage conceded. "I'll dance with Wing first then. And _Hu-aaaaaan_ ," she elongated his name as she poked him in the cheek. "should man up and finally ask Cosima out."

"Tsk. I don't like her in that way," Huan replied, narrowing his eyes at her. "I appreciate her taste in artistic styling."

Sage turned to look at each of the twins, rolling her eyes before mock whispering "That's just artist talk for he thinks she's pretty and wants to do the sex with her."

"Sage," Huan hissed lowly as Su snorted a laugh.

"Just joking, Huan," she replied, waving him away. "You've known me for nine months already; you'd think you would have learned to take a joke by now!"

Huan shook his head before turning to face the front.

… … …

True to their word, the twins each danced with Sage, and, after growing tired of dancing, decided to come up with a plan to, let's say, facilitate Huan's asking Cosima out. They set up all the pieces they needed and went to get some food while they waited. Sage grew bored of waiting and left the twins to watch for Huan so that she could socialize.

However, Sage, Wei and Wing couldn't stay long enough to see if their plan succeeded. Su told them to take Bataar Senior home after he had one too many drinks and started referring to everyone as famous buildings from all over the world.

Sage drove (she was older than the twins by six months-something she often reminded them of). Bataar Senior fell asleep on Wei's shoulder, much to the amusement of his brother. The drive home was quiet save for Bataar Sr.'s soft snores. When she pulled into the driveway, it finally hit her just how tired she was. She let the twins drag Bataar Sr. into bed while she made her way upstairs to go to bed, telling the twins that she'd give out presents tomorrow morning.

… … …

Sage was woken up the next morning by Wei and Wing jumping on her bed singing "Wake up~ Wake up~ Wake up~"

Letting out a soft groan, she kept her eyes closed and kicked her feet, knocking one of the twins onto the ground. The other twin let out a hardy laugh before sitting on her stomach and poking her face repeatedly until she opened her eyes.

"Get off me," she muttered, throwing him off the bed too and pulling up the covers. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Six," Wei replied, resting his chin on her bed.

"Too early. Come back in an hour."

"We want our presents," Wing whined, pulling the blanket away from her face.

"Is your mom even home?"

"Aunt Lin gave her, Huan, and Opal a ride home last night. They're downstairs drinking coffee. Are you coming or not?"

"I doubt you're actually giving me a choice here," Sage muttered, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes slowly. She slid out of bed, rubbing the twins' heads as she left her room and went into the broom closet, opening the secret compartment. "Will you guys give me a hand?"

"Sure thing." They squeezed into the closet behind her, and Sage began piling presents into their arms, telling them to carry them downstairs. She grabbed the twins' present and followed them down the steps.

They opened presents according to age—oldest going first. Lin got new metal wire, and Sage got Su a new meteor for her collection. She got Bataar Senior a new blueprint paper pad. Bataar Junior got a new pen collection. Sage gave Huan new art supplies (because he always complained about the poor quality of his paints and brushes). She gave Opal a heart-shaped locket with a personalized note tucked inside.

By the time Sage handed the twins their present, they were practically bouncing out of their seats. They snatched it from her and tore off the paper, pausing only slightly when they saw the box was different than yesterday. They turned to each other, shrugged, and untaped the box only to find a slightly smaller box inside. Sage was biting her lip, trying to stifle her laugher. The twins opened the smallest box and pulled out the women's soap, looks of confusion plastered on their faces as Sage busted out laughing.

"That's what you get, you jerks!" she laughed, pointing at them. "Trying to ruin your surprise! And you thought I wouldn't notice."

"How could you be so cruel to us?!" Wing exclaimed, pouting.

"You peeked," Sage laughed, leaving the room. "That qualifies you as bad boys and, therefore, undeserving of presents."

"No fair!" Wei cried as the two of them followed after the girl. "You have to give us _something_. What about all the times we weren't bad when we could've been! Don't we get credit for that?"

Sage shrugged. "I guess you should," she replied after a moment of feigned thoughtfulness. "Well, come here then. Who wants to go first?"

The boys remained quiet, sharing a look. "First for what?" Wing asked skeptically, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Your gift, buttface. I can only give it one at a time."

"Are you gonna hit us?" Wei asked slowly, furrowing his brow.

"No," she rolled her eyes. "You'll just have to come over here and find out. That is, if you're _man_ enough."

"Do you hear that, Wing? She's insulting our manhood," Wei pouted mockingly, crossing his arms.

"I am terribly offended," Wing nodded, mimicking his brother's movements.

"Then come over here and make me eat my words," she said, tilting her head to the side. Wei looked to his brother who gave him a small nod. He walked over to Sage who was grinning widely. "Very good, Mr. Beifong," she praised him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Wing close your eyes and turn around. We don't want to spoil the surprise, do we?" Wing sighed before doing as he was told. "Wei, close your eyes," she whispered. He did.

Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his, moving her hand from his shoulder to his cheek. He reached out, placing his hands on her waist as he made to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away, grinning. "Merry Raavaday, Wei," she whispered. He nodded, a goofy grin plastered to his face as Sage shooed him out of the room.

"Ready, Wing?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Did Wei leave?" he questioned, not opening his eyes.

"Yeah, he got his present already," Sage told him. She placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him down to her so that she could give him his kiss. His lips were different from his brother's, she noted. They were cold and smooth while Wei's were warm and rough. She couldn't tell which she liked better. Wing put his hand on hers while he reciprocated the kiss.

When she pulled away, she ruffled Wing's hair, wishing him a merry Raavaday before she went to find out how everything went with Huan and Cosima the night before.

 **There you have it! I'm not sure how I feel about the ending...**

 **Lots of love, minions! Feel free to R &R.**

 **Yours psychotically,**

 **Vee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the Desna and Eska chapter based on a Christmas Carol. I introduce to you** _ **A Raavaday Carol**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LoK.**

If there was one thing the chief twins of the Northern Water Tribe hated, it was Raavaday. They didn't understand how anyone could enjoy just a primitive holiday, celebrated for the sole purpose of commercial retail. They detested how people went around, being happy and pretending they enjoyed the company of people they hadn't seen for months. So, when they received an invitation to Varrick's Raavaday party, they were less than thrilled. Eska had a servant burn the note, and the two went on with their lives, all but forgetting about the most irritating time of the year coming.

Their anti-holiday bliss was interrupted, however, when a certain Republic City duo came to visit, decked out in holiday themed clothing. "Desna!" Kalika giggled, waving from across the room. Bolin was jumping up and down, waving to Eska, who smiled at the antics of her turtle-duck.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Desna asked as he and his sister made their way to the ecstatic pair.

"Varrick never got a reply from you for his Raavaday party," Kalika explained, smiling. "So we volunteered to come down here to make sure you were coming."

"No," Eska replied shortly, her eyes narrowed.

"What?" Kika replied, taken aback by the force in the single word.

"We refuse to take part in this senseless holiday frivolity," she explained impatiently.

"Wait, but why?" Bolin asked, his eyes wide with shock. "You guys can't possibly…not…like… Raavaday?"

"We weren't raised to participate in pointless activities such as celebrating fabricated holidays," Desna stated.

"Come on, guys!" Kalika exclaimed. "You're just being downers because your dad hated Raava. Come to the party; it'll be fun."

"I doubt that," Desna replied, subtle sass seeping into his voice ( **A/N: Try saying that five times fast!** )

"You guys are such spoilsports," Kika whined, pouting. After a few moments of silence, she asked "Hey, do you mind if we stay the night? I don't feel like trekking back to Republic City at night."

"Of course, you two are always welcome," Eska stated, turning around. "I'll show you to your quarters."

Kika's room was the one the twins usually put her in when she came to visit and was right in between Desna and Eska's rooms. Bolin's was on the other side of Eska's and was closest to the bathroom.

… … …

That night something strange happened. Eska entered her brother's room, waking him quietly. She seemed troubled as she plopped down on Desna's bed. "What is troubling you, sister?" Desna asked, sitting up under his comforter.

"I simply couldn't sleep," she replied in her usual monotone. "I figured you shouldn't get to slumber fitfully if I couldn't."

Desna inwardly rolled his eyes at his sister. "What would you like to do now that we are both unable to sleep?" he asked. "Reading always pleases you."

"Very well," she stated and watched as her brother grabbed a book from his end table.

It was a good hour later when the twins' reading was disturbed. There was a flash of lights illuminating the room and temporarily blinding the Water Tribe chiefs. When the light dimmed, Desna and Eska simultaneously looked up from the pages of their book. As Desna furrowed his brow, Eska tilted her head to the side, slightly irritated. "Kalika, what is the meaning of this?" she asked.

Kika grinned, looking down at herself. "Dorks, I'm not Kika! I'm the Spirit of Raavaday Past!" she giggled, spreading her arms out. "I'm taking the form of someone close to you so that you'll be more open to what I have to show you."

"It's too late in the night for this, Kalika," Desna stated. "Go back to bed."

Kika pouted, the lights surrounding her dimmed significantly. "Stop being such butttrumpets," she whined, walking over to the twins and taking their hands in hers. She tugged on their arms, trying to get them to stand up. "Come on~! We're going on an adventure!"

"Perhaps if we go along with it, she will eventually depart," Desna told his sister who nodded in agreement. "Alright, Kalika. Where are you going to take us?"

"Well, isn't that obvious?" she giggled, waving her arm in the air, opening a shimmering portal. "To Raavadays of the past."

The two watched as she hopped through the portal. Eska turned to her brother. "Since when could she accomplish that?" she asked. Her brother was just as confused and only shrugged before following after the girl. Eska followed not long after.

"Great! You came," Kika laughed, looking around. "I should've taken us a little closer. Now we have to walk through the cold!" she began to trudge through the snow as the twins stared after her. When she noticed they weren't following her, she turned to face them, waving them over. "Well, come on, come on! We haven't got all night! We have much stuff to see and…significantly less time to do it in!"

The twins caught up with her in no time, and, after what felt like ten minutes of walking, they came to a building that looked like Korra's home in the Southern Water Tribe. "What's our purpose in cousin Korra's house?" Eska asked, more than a little confused.

"Don't talk," Kika snapped. "Only listen and understand. Come on." She entered the tent with the twins at her heels. Inside, there was an eight year old Eska, trying to put together a 3D puzzle and getting increasingly frustrated. "They can't see or hear us," Kika told the twins as she looked around, spotting a pouting Desna in the corner. "Aw~ aren't you just the cutest~" she squealed.

"What's the meaning of this-" Desna began.

"Hush," the girl interrupted. Her eyes fell onto a six year old Korra who was being scolded by her mother. Korra rolled her eyes and made her way over to younger Desna, handing him a stuffed polar bear dog. Younger Desna's eyes lit up as he hesitantly took the toy from his cousin, thanking her quietly. Korra smiled widely and skipped off to play with a different toy. "If you haven't pieced it together yet, this is your favorite Raavaday memory."

"Kalika, what are you trying to-"

"No talking~" she reminded Eska. "My job is to show you that Raavaday isn't as terrible as you perceive it to be. Look at you, surrounded by your family and people who love you and getting gifts from the heart. No ulterior motives, no being used as puppets for your father's dreams. Just you two, love and Raavaday."

"This was before our father hatched his plan," Eska replied, slightly angry. "Before everything changed."

"The only thing that's changed is your attitudes," Kika snapped. "And it's partly your father's fault, but _you_ allowed him to control you-"

"We were _nine_ ; we couldn't do anything about it," Eska retorted sharply. "You don't know anything about it so don't speak as though you do!"

"Sister," Desna said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine," Kika replied quietly. "She needs this. So do you, Desna. It's the first step in your journey."

"This is ridiculous," Desna stated, starting to get frustrated. "Aren't you taking this Raavaday spirit gimmick too far? Now you're demanding we take out all our pent up anger on you?"

"Of course!" she grinned. "That _is_ my job." she opened another portal and motioned for them to stay close to her. "Now as you've already seen, once upon a time, the Northern Water Tribe heirs lived in happiness, content with their lives." she jumped through the portal, the twins following after her. "But then everything changed when Unalaq attacked."

Ten year old Desna and Eska followed after their father quickly. "But, Father, aren't we going to Uncle Tonraq's for the holiday?" Eska asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Yes, we always visit cousin Korra on Raavaday," Desna added, equally confused.

"We're not going," Unalaq snapped. "You are never to associate with them again. And stop going on about Raavaday; it's a foolish holiday made for foolish people."

"But, Father, Raavaday is-"

"Silence!" Unalaq shouted, turning to glare at his children. "You will not disrespect me this way. You two will learn to see my word as law."

"Father," Desna began but broke off as his father grabbed his arm and dragged him across the hall. Eska chased after them, crying and trying to pry her brother away from their father's grip.

Unalaq stopped in front of the closet and pushed Eska away from Desna. He opened the closet door, exposing the pitch black darkness of the small room. Throwing Desna in, he began to close the door only to be stopped by Eska.

"Father, stop," she cried, tears streaming down her face. "You know Desna is afraid of the dark! Stop, please!"

Unalaq pushed his daughter out of way and closed the door, locking Desna in the closet. He turned to Eska, a slight smirk on his face.

"I suppose you're wondering how you'll be punished," he mused. "Desna is alone in the dark, his greatest fear. And what's yours, Eska?"

Her eyes went wide, and a new stream of tears began falling. "No, father, please don't-"

"You'll be separated from your brother," Unalaq finalized. "Until you two learn to respect me."

"Father…" Eska sniffled.

"Now get out of my face!" Unalaq roared, shooing the girl away from him. Eska scurried off quickly, sobbing loudly.

The scene dissolved into nothing, leaving only Kika, Eska and Desna. "And that's when your dislike of family and, subsequently, the holidays began to form. Every year, you started missing your family in the South less and less until you barely recognized them as family, regarding them with cold indifference."

"I'm done with this," Eska snapped, clenching her teeth. "Take us home. Now."

Kika recoiled for a moment before her grin reappeared. "Alright then," she shrugged. "That's all I was supposed to show you anyway. Come on." she opened another portal and waved them in. "You'll have two more visitors before the night is out. Goodbye."

"Kalika, aren't you coming?" Desna asked, ushering his sister in the portal first.

"Like I said before, I'm not Kika. I only took her form. Now, go."

Desna nodded and followed after his sister, the portal closing behind him.

When they returned to Desna's room, the twins called for their most trusted guard and advised him not to let anyone into the room. Eska laid down on her brother's bed, and Desna made his way to the couch. They fell asleep quickly.

It felt like only seconds had passed before they were startled away by the appearance of another brilliant light. Eska hissed as she sat up in bed while Desna narrowed his eyes at the new figure. "Wow, hey, guys!" Bolin greeted, waving. "I hope Raavaday Past told you about my coming. I _hate_ coming in unannounced; it's so rude!"

"Go away, Bolin," Eska demanded, plopping back down into bed and throwing the comforter over her head.

"Whoa, that's _not_ the reaction I was expecting," Bolin laughed nervously. "Well, let's get this show on the road then, so you can get back to sleep. I'm the Spirit of Raavaday Present," he explained, taking a blanket from off the floor. He brought Desna over to his sister and covered the two of them in the blanket. They felt the sensation of falling before landing in a white and gold auditorium, filled with people. There was a band playing jazz over on the stage. A glum-looking Kalika sat at a table, alone, with her head in her hands. Bolin was trying to entertain a girl the twins had never seen before, but he kept getting side tracked and sneaking glances at Kika, obviously worried.

"Alright, I'll pose the question," Desna stated after looking around for a minute. "Where are we?"

Bolin popped up behind the twins, throwing an arm over each of their shoulders. "We are at Varrick's party tomorrow—er—today. The party you two decided not to go to. With the exception of Kika and Bolin, it's a pretty lively party. Oh, look! They're playing Guess Who!" Bolin cried, dragging the twins over to a gathering of people. "It's the personal edition where you chose a person you know and the other person has to guess by asking questions. Let's watch!"

"Is your person scary?" Zuko asked Korra.

"Yup," she replied. "Is your person sociable?"

"Definitely not," Zuko laughed as Korra flipped a few people down. "Is your person a stick in the mud?"

"Yes," Korra sang good-naturedly. "Is your person cruel?"

"Yes. Is yours?"

"Oh, yeah. Are you scared of your person?"

"Very. Is your person here?"

"No. Yours?"

"No," he shook his head. "Is your person one of the twins—Desna or Eska?"

"Yes. Is _your_ person one of the twins?" Korra refuted.

"Yes!" Zuko laughed loudly (and it almost reminded Korra of Iroh's laugh).

"This is precisely why we refuse to come to such parties," Eska hissed, turning away from the game. She began to stomp towards the door but was stopped when Desna spoke.

"Wait, who is that speaking with Kalika?" he asked, staring at the table where the girl sat, laughing with some metal bender from the looks of his outfit.

"Oh, right!" Bolin exclaimed, coming up next to the twins. "Every decision you make has an impact on your futures, but that's not my job to show you. Because you didn't come to this Raavaday celebration, Kalika meets Hong Li, a young metal bender from Zaofu. Ask the Spirit of Raavaday Yet to Come about it. Stuff like this confuses me…" but the twins didn't hear a word after "Zaofu" because they were marching over to the table. "Kalika, stand up; we're leaving," Desna snapped, but she ignored him and continued to talk with the male, not even acknowledging the twins' presence. "Kalika?"

"Oh~, right! I forgot to mention that they can't really see us," Bolin muttered, offering an awkward smile. "Well, this is where I leave you. The next Spirit should be here soon…" and right before their eyes, Bolin disappeared into thin air. Taking his place was Korra, clad in a dark hood that covered her eyes. She stared at the twins for a long moment, making them fidget in their places. She pointed to Kalika who was still talking to Hong Li. When Desna and Eska turned to follow her focus, the floor disappeared from under them, but the sensation of falling never came. Instead they were peacefully seated in a temple, surrounded by well-dressed people. Eska turned her gaze towards Korra next to her. "Let me guess; you are the Spirit of Raavadays Yet to Come?"

Korra stared at the girl in response, not saying anything, before turning to face the altar. There stood a significantly older Kalika, clad in traditional wedding wear. Bolin stood beside her, sobbing. "Y-you're growing up so fast!" he cried. The girl they saw Bolin talking to at the party stood next to him, rubbing his back soothingly.

On the other side of Kika was Hong Li who had also aged significantly. He was staring at the woman next to him with bright eyes, a radiant grin etched on his face. Tahno began playing his trombone, and everyone turned to face the door at the back of the temple. Suyin Beifong walked through the door in traditional garb and made her way down the aisle. Stopping only to kiss the foreheads of both Kika and Hong Li.

"This is not what it seems," Desna stated in confusion. "Kalika and I are betrothed. She would not marry another."

"I'd pity you, brother, if my turtle duck was not married to that _girl_ ," Eska hissed, glaring at Opal and Bolin.

"We gather here on this Raavaday with the wondrous marriage of two lovely people," Su started.

"Korra, we wish to leave," Eska demanded, standing up. "I refuse to watch my brother's heart be broken." Korra stood as well and pointed to the altar where Hong Li was saying his vows. "Don't look, brother. She _will_ take us away from here." A furious wind began howling, whipping Korra's hood back and forth as she gripped Eska's face and turned her gaze to the altar.

The scene around them uprooted and began swirling through the air. The scene changed to a cemetery late at night. Korra pointed to a double headstone near where they were standing. There were flowers in front of it, withered and obviously hadn't been replaced since the person was buried. "Who's buried there?" Eska asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"It's us," Desna replied, not even needing to look at the names on the tombstone.

After a long moment of complete silence, Eska questioned no one in particular. "If we never got married, who was next in line for chief?" Her brow furrowed as she turned to Korra.

Korra waved her hand through the air, opening not a portal but a window into the Northern Water Tribe, where chaos had broken out. The Northern Palace had been ransacked; fistfights were abundant in the streets; the police force couldn't do anything to stop the turmoil. "The Northern Water Tribe fell into turmoil when the two of you passed two years ago, but on this Raavaday, it falls and is no more," Kika informed them sadly, appearing next to Desna.

"Five years from now, no one will speak your names," Bolin added, suddenly next to Eska. "Except to curse you and make cruel jokes."

"You fall from the memory of history in less than twenty years," Kika said. "And everyone moves on with their lives."

"Except for you two, of course. Because you…well, you know, you died and everything…"

The twins stood still, frozen in shock. Hooded Korra shooed the two Spirits away silently before snapping her fingers. The ground disappeared from under the twins once again.

… … …

The twins woke up in Desna's bedroom as the sun started rising. Eska peeked out from under the blankets while her brother rolled off the couch. "What day is it, Desna?" Eska muttered, basking in the warmth of the bed.

"I'm unsure," he replied, shuffling over to the door. He opened it and motioned for their guard to come to him. "What's the day?" he asked.

"It's, uh, Raavaday, sir," the guard replied nervously, knowing what the consequences of speaking that name could be.

The male twin's eyes widened, and he called his sister over, telling her the date. "Have Kalika and Bolin departed yet?" she demanded.

"N-not yet! But they are getting ready to make the journey home as we speak-" the guard broke off as the twins pushed past him and made their way down the hallway. They found their guests in the dining room, eating a hardy breakfast. As the door slammed open, Kalika and Bolin looked up, unfried dough hanging out of their mouths. They simultaneously slurped up the food and greeted the twins with wide grins on their faces.

"Happy Raa-" Kika broke off frowning for a moment before continuing. "Friday. Happy Friday is what I was trying to say." she rambled as the twins made their way over to the two.

"Happy Raavaday, Kalika," Desna said, kissing the top of her head.

Kika and Bolin shared shocked glances with wide eyes. "How…how'd you guys sleep?" Bolin asked, confusion leaking into his voice.

"We experienced a series of strange dreams," Eska replied simply. "However, we were hoping that the invitation to Varrick's Raavaday party was still available to us."

"O-of course!" Kika choked out over a mouthful of pancakes.

"Good," Desna smiled. "We'd like to acquire presents to hand out before we depart for Republic City."

"Then we'd better head out now," Bolin announced, pushing back his chair. "Come on! Into town, we go!"

"Wait! I need my coat!" Kika shouted as the other three began making their way to the door. She began running around, trying to find where she put her jacket the day before. Losing his patience, Desna waved over one of the guards and told him to bring Kika one of Eska's robes. The guard soon returned and handed the robe to Kika. "Oh! Thank you! Now, uh…how do I put this on…?" she asked, putting her arms in the sleeves. She tried to find a zipper or a tie or something to close the robe with

Desna made his way over to her, easily finding the hidden zipper. "Thanks, Dessy Bear~" she laughed.

… … …

The four of them arrived to the party late and weighed down by presents that Kika and Bolin had wrapped on the airship. "Is your person here?" Lord Zuko asked Korra across the room.

"N…" Korra trailed off, her eyes falling on the late arrivals. She stood up quickly, approaching the twins. (Lord Zuko leaned over the table, peaking at his opponent's card). "Desna, Eska, I didn't think you'd come…?"

"Hello, cousin Korra," Eska greeted, a slight smile on her face, digging in the bag by her side. "We have brought a peace offering."

She handed her cousin the gift. Korra smiled softly and thanked the twins. "Kalika and Bolin assisted in the wrapping," Desna informed her.

"Thanks," she grinned, unwrapping it. "Oh, a magic meatball," she announced, forcing a confused smile. "Just what I always wanted. Thank you."

"Whoa! Korra has a magic meatball!" Bolin announced, snatching it from the avatar. He asked "What did the twins get me?" and shook the meatball. "'My sources say yes.' What the heck?"

"You're _supposed_ to ask it a yes or no question," Kika rolled her eyes, snatching the meatball from Bolin's incompetent hands. "Did Desna get a haircut last week?" she asked and shook the toy. "'Absolutely!' I knew it!" she announced, turning to her boyfriend. "Your hair looks so great, by the way."

"Wait, give me that back!" Korra demanded, holding out her hand. Kika handed it to her. "Will we ever know who Su's father is?" she shook the meatball. "'No.' Wow, that's a letdown. Thanks, you guys! Enjoy the party!"

Later on that night, while Eska and Bolin were dancing and Desna was getting his date some juice, a young metal bender approached the table where Kika sat. He introduced himself as Hong Li. Before Kika could even form a response, Desna was standing in front of him, glaring daggers. The waterbender hissed, and the young man sweatdropped before apologizing and backing away quickly.

A similar incident occurred when Opal attempted to talk to Bolin.

After the twins arrived at Kika's apartment when the party died down (they were staying the night and going back home in the morning), they settled into the guest room. That night, while they slept, the Spirit of Raavadays Yet to Come visited once again and showed them how their futures had been altered by going to that one celebration. Desna and Eska were both married and had children with their spouses. Their children inherited the throne after the twins died, and their double-grave was frequently visited by family and friends.

And all was well.

 **So, there you have it! It was kind of long!**

 **Lots of love, minions! Feel free to R &R.**

 **Yours psychotically,**

 **Vee**


End file.
